


All Your Fault

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: When Tim Said Yes [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>---</p>
<p>"I'm sorry."</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>They. They left him alone. </p>
<p>They always promised they would be there, and they kept that promise. </p>
<p>But not now. </p>
<p>Now their leaving. </p>
<p>And it's all Bruce Wayne's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Your Fault

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kinda slow updating because of exams. I've got Xmas till June so be patient.

\---

"I'm sorry."

\---

They. They left him alone. 

They always promised they would be there, and they kept that promise. 

But not now. 

Now their leaving. 

And it's all Bruce Wayne's fault. 

If he could just have left it alone, hasn't looked in to how long the Drakes were away every year. Who was at the house when they weren't their. 

If he hadn't remembered that he existed they would still be okay. 

Uncle J would be teaching him how to make bombs.

\---

"Hahahahahahahahahaha. You've got it kiddo, I'm proud of you."

\---

Harley would be tucking him in at night. 

\---

"Goodnight baby."

"Goodnight mama."

\---

Uncle Crane would be showing him his newest batch of feargas.

\---

"Well Timothy, what do you think? Do you want to help me with the next batch?"

\---

Uncle Croc would tell him bed time stories. 

\---

"All right kid, only this once though. Once upon a time there was a king..."

\---

Aunt Ivy and Aunt Selina would be taking care of him, teaching him about plants and how to pick those oh so difficult modern locks. 

\---

"That's it kitten, well done."

\---

"This one Aunt Pamela?"

"Yes that's it seedling." 

\---

There were so many others, but they were gone to. 

And it was all because of Bruce. Wayne. 

\---

(I was invisible before. 

Why can't I be invisible to you now?)

(Why can't I stay with them it's not fair.)

(Why did you look in to the break out so much. 

I was nothing. 

I am nothing.)

\--- 

"I'm sorry honey, your the enemy now."

\---

"It's for your own good kid."

\---

"Your a bird now Timmy. And you know what they say about birds and clowns." 

\---

"You are not welcome here anymore, human. Stay away from my plants."

\---

(I never asked to be seen.)

\---

(Please not them.)

(I want to stay with them.)

"Of course I would be happy to go with you Mr Wayne."

\---

(Nononononononono. 

It's all wrong.)

\---

When Tim was thirteen and a half he was adopted by a kind and caring neighbour concerned with his treatment. 

When Tim was thirteen and a half he lost his family. 

When Tim was thirteen and a half he became Robin. 

When Tim was thirteen and a half he felt like he should be happy but he couldn't function. He missed how he felt with his family. This 'new family' were great but they held so many bad memory's for him. 

(They fell. 

The only 'family' thing we did together, and we watched them fall. 

They fell to their death.

And I fell in to my mind.)

(I was just so alone.)

And he was scared. He didn't understand. 

(Why wont you love me if I'm with them. What have I done wrong?)

\---


End file.
